Neil Magny vs. Jon Manley
The first round began. They circled. 4:35. Manley worked a single. He tripped Magny down, Magny stood back to the clinch. 4:15. Manley worked a double. 4:00. Magny's defending well. Hey that's Matt Hughes in the... nearly empty first row there, haha. I see Joe Silva. 3:15, Magny's been defending for a while. Manley's wasting a lot of energy. 3:00. Magny stuffed it fully, two rights to the body from Manley. Manley worked a double. Magny landed two right elbows to the back, boos. Magny stuffed a single too. 2:35. Manley hugged another eating two lefts. Manley worked a double. 2:15. Magny kneed the face and body. The crowd booed. Manley kneed the leg. 2:00. Magny stuffed it fully, kneed the face and leg. He has double underhooks here. They broke, Magny landed a good right, 1:35 left. Magny landed a hard leg kick. 1:15. Manley ate a counter right landing an inside kick. "Hands up!" 1:00. They clinched again. Magny kneed the leg. Magny kneed the thigh. 35 remaining. Manley worked a single, Magny defended again there and stuffed it. Magny broke with a right. 15. Manley's breathing hard, he ate a right and another to the body. Magny teeped the body. The first round ended to boos, 10-9 Magny clearly. "Let's do this, baby!" Nate Marquardt told Magny patting his shoulder. The second round began. Magny landed an inside kick and another. Manley's shadowboxing out there. Manley came forward working a double. 4:35. The crowd booed audibly again, more voices join in. Manley slammed Magny to half-guard. 4:15 left. Manley landed a few short rights, right elbow, Magny working the lockdown. 4:00. Manley passed to side control there. Magny swept beautifully to side control. "What a big mistake there." 3:35. Manley turtled up. Magny sprawled a double kneeing the body, clinch. 3:15 as Manley worked a double. 3:00. Horrible fight so far. Magny kneed the body hard and two more. Ugh. Magny kneed the body. Those are hurting, 2:35. Magny broke with a right elbow, came in with a few good rights, clinch again. Magny got a trip to side control, easy. "Stay on top!" 2:15. 2:00 as Magny landed a right. Manley hooked the leg, got half-guard. Magny mounted though. Manley looking for the back door, ate a left. Manley turtled up, worked a double as they stood. 1:35. "He's tired." Magny defending. 1:15. Magny kneed the body. Manley working a desperate single, Magny sprawls. 1:00. Magny landed a big left and a huge right, another right, worked a double getting it to side control defending a guillotine. Escape. Manley turtling up, rolled to guard, 30 remaining. Manley gave up the back. "He's done." 15. Right in Magny's corner. Magny kneed the body as Manley stood, another knee. Another to the face. Another to the body, the second round ended. 10-9 Magny, boos. The third round began. Hmm the video's freezing and so is the audio, excellent... Boring fight anyway. 4:35. Magny landed a right uppercut. A jab. Manley's exhausted. He's composed but still. 4:15. Manley landed a right and an open left hook and an overhand right. 4:00. Manley landed a jab and a right. 3:35 remaining. They clinched. Magny got an easy trip and landed a right and another. He's passing. Side control. The cage is only stopping him, Manley regained guard, 3:15. Manley working an armbar. 3:00. 2:35. Manley switched arms, Magny is escaping now. Nice.. Odd position. 2:15. Magny being patient, Manley landing short rights from the bottom. 2:00. Magny escaped there. He has the back, four hard rights under, Manley regained guard. Magny landed two rights. Another. Three more, 1:35 with another. He has the back after mounting. Manley escaped out, worked a double. Sigh. 1:15. Magny landed two rights under there. Magny landed two hard rights under to the body there. 1:00. Nice defense on the TD too... Phew. Manley still working it. Disappointed in him. Two rights and three right elbows under. 30. The ref broke them up. Manley's exhausted here. 15. Magny landed a solid jab. Magny landed a jab and got a trip to side control. The third round ended to boos. 10-9 Magny, 30-27 Magny...